


After

by LavenderMochi



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Link doesn't talk much, alternate ending to make things better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderMochi/pseuds/LavenderMochi
Summary: After the defeat of Calamity Ganon, the world was finally at peace. Zelda was free from a century of holding back a monstrosity from Hyrule. Link had fulfilled his duty as the Champion destined to aid the princess in vanquishing such evil. Before setting to work to restore Hyrule to its former glory, the Heroine of Hyrule allowed herself a break, accompanied by her knight who stood faithfully by her side. There was much to lament over--the ghosts of their pasts, their friends, their family.....but, maybe it didn't have to stay that way. Maybe, the Goddess Hylia had other plans to spoil the victors after the war.





	1. New Beginnings

The world was finally saved. With Zelda by his side, at long last, the Dark Beast Ganon had finally been vanquished. Peace reigned Hyrule once more.

Zelda was still glowing, well, at least her smile was. It was easy to see the pain in her eyes, the sorrow of loss and the looming depression of a devastating win. Link had a guess she couldn't shake the feeling that she was the reason why her friends and family were deceased. He wanted to hug her and to tell her what a true heroine she had been—keeping Calamity Ganon at bay for over a hundred year solely to protect her people.

He kept his distance. She seemed, through her exhaustion, content that her powers have sealed Ganon away. No one knew how long until the inevitable next incarnation, but after such a victory, Link didn't want to think about it. Zelda had saved Hyrule, and that was that for now.

With that beautiful smile Link distinctively remembered and hope in her tone, Zelda spoke:

"Do you really remember me?"

\---

Link and Zelda decided to take refuge at the stable in Floria. 'Take me somewhere new,' insisted Zelda. Link could tell she wanted to get as far away from the Hyrule Castle as possible, and that was reasonable. She wasn't ready to face the ghosts of the past just yet. And Link couldn't blame her. He wasn't sure if he was ready either, especially after one hundred years of being in stasis and no recollection of anything. In any case, it was entirely reasonable, so he brought her someplace far. Nowhere near the Divine Beasts. Nowhere near the Castle.

“Link.”

Link, at the foot of the bed, looked to her with worry. He knew she had just woken up, even though it was too early in the morning even for the stable owner.

Her hair was in disarray and her eyes drooped with tiredness. She looked sickly, as if she had just woken from a nightmare. Maybe that was the case. In the light, it was hard to tell if she had been crying.

“I had a nightmare. Of being back in the castle. Calamity Ganon was beside me as I tried so hard to hold him back. Link...you know...back then, I was beginning to question if I could hold him back.” She paused, looking down at her hands, “Knowing you would come valiantly to my side gave me courage.” Zelda blabbered. It was then the tears began rolling down her cheeks, and she clutched the blankets tighter, “I never thanked you for saving me. All those times, even when I think I didn't, I've taken you for granted. Until I was face-to-face with the Guardians or Calamity Ganon, that was when I truly appreciated your presence, but I never told you!”

Link continued to stare at her with widened blue eyes, and he whispered silently, “Zelda...It's my job to protect you, even now.”

“Thank you, Link,” Zelda sniffled, wiping the tears with the linens, “Thank you.” Link said not a word as Zelda continued to rub her eyes. “You know, Link, I was wondering...about...the Champions. Do you...remember any of them?”

“No. Not really.” Link replied, shifting back to lean against the bed's canopy, “I wish I did.”

“Do you know how...they are faring now?”

“I'm sorry, Zelda.” Link shook his head, “I assume they're just fine.”

Zelda lifted her head to look to Link, her expression pained, “Do you think Father is doing fine?”

Link was about to answer, but no answer came to mind. In fact, he didn't know _at all_. He dropped his head,  wishing he had something to tell her, but he didn't.

“Oh.” was all Zelda said.  After a pause, she began talking more quickly, “I want to see the Silent Princesses on the hill just west of the Hyrule Castle. Supposedly, they're in bloom  this time of year ...but with their decline, there's just no knowing what to expect. Regardless, we should make our way there. It has been...” Zelda titter ed , pushing a st r and of hair away from her face, “Well...it has been a while.”

Link smiled, and he nodded. Zelda gasped softly in elation,  her lips curling into a smile . Even though the trip might have been a day's worth, the words of the Deku Tree still ru n g true. She had a smile like the sun.

\---

“ I can't believe it!” Zelda said as she shuffled from flower patch to flower patch, “The sudden increase in its numbers is astounding!”

Link watched the elated princess hop from one place to another with sparkling eyes, viewing the Silent Princesses with interest and awe.

“Link!” she shouted with all the enthusiasm she could fit into that soft voice of hers, “Aren't they beautiful?”

Link smiled and nodded. Zelda quickly made a gesture, beckoning Link to come closer as she knelt down into a patch of flowers. Link obliged,  walking over to where she knelt.

“Look! This patch has the rare pink pigment! It's due to the soil- that's why it changes color. Depending on where, some of these flowers are even purple.” Zelda said, cupping the delicate petals of the flower, “My favorite are the blue ones.  I reckon I've already told you that. ”

Link looked down to her, pleased that the princess was enjoying herself. Link himself found it to be quite interesting, given the number of the Silent Princesses were so close to extinction.  He loved the Silent Princess, too, though not as extensively at the princess herself. Something about them made him wearily nostalgic, but he couldn't figure out why.

“ The Hyrule Castle...” Zelda sighed suddenly, earning Link's attention, “It looks so desolate, there in a distance.” Link followed Zelda's gaze, staring to the building of broken stone, then back to Zelda. “It's so sad.” Zelda continued, “I never thought that...that any of this could happen. Do you remember how it was back then? The castle, a symbol of Hyrule's glorious kingdom, now in shambles.”

“Zelda,” Link murmured, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “It's not the castle the Hyruleans hold respect for. It's  for you.”

Zelda looked up to him, unsure, “Thank you, Link. That's very kind of you to say.”

Link nodded, letting his hand drop back to his side. Zelda then stood up, dusting the back of the garments she donned—Link gave her his old shirt and trousers he never wore.

“Alright.” she said, looking down at the flowers, “We should get going. We have plenty of work to do.”

“Are you sure you're ready to go back to the Hyrule Castle? We don't have to leave.” Link said softly, careful to keep his defensive posture at ease.

“No, no,” Zelda shook her head, a look of confusion crossing her features, “I don't mean the Hyrule Castle, Link. I have a feeling- no, a voice is  _calling_ to me, wishing my presence was at...Zora's Domain.” her brows furrowed thoughtfully, “Though my power has dwindled, and I can no longer hear the voice of your sword, I  _know_ I need to follow this voice.”

Link inhaled, nodding curtly, “ I believe you. And please believe me when I say I will follow you wherever you roam.”

Zelda smiled to him kindly, albeit pitifully. She didn't linger, though and she promptly unlatched the Shiekah Slate from her hip and pulled up a map.

“According to the map, the quickest route would be  following the path to the  east ,  but that shouldn't stop us from cutting through Hyrule field . We'll  make our way there by horse, then.”  Zelda said, clipping the Shiekah Slate back on her hip, “Let's not linger. I want to get there before dusk.”

“ There is a stable just southwest of here—Tabantha Bridge Stable, I believe.” Link said.

“Good. Let's go.”

\---

Link and Zelda made their way to Zora's Domain in less time than Link anticipated. Well, at least Zelda did. She was a ways away  from Link's side by the time they reached their destination, but that was only because he was riding Epona and she was on her fastest steed, Storm.

Upon arriving, they were greeted warmly by the Zora guards. Immediately after, Prince Sidon was running to the bridge entrance to bid them welcome, too.

“ Princess Zelda of Hyrule! It is to our greatest pleasure that you have arrived!”  Sidon said, opening his arms wide in greeting.

Link was smiling in elation of seeing the prince once more after so long, but Zelda was left stunned.

“Prince  _Sidon_ ?”  Zelda muttered  softly, “ But...when I met you, you were merely a little boy...”

Sidon's lips curled into a wider smile, revealing his sharp teeth.

“Oh, ” Zelda continued,  looking away as blush began reddening her cheeks,  “I suppose ...It  _has_ been one hundred years...”  she said, looking up to Sidon, “H asn't it?”

“ Yes , Princess.”  Sidon nodded, wiping away some tears of elation, “ It has been _too long_ .” Sidon said, “Would you like to speak with my father?”

“I...” Zelda paused in thought, “Yes, I do think that is why I have been led here. Would you mind escorting me?”

“Certainly not!”  Sidon said with a small bow, “Please, follow me...And if...Link is allowed to come...”

“He may, but...I wouldn't want to bore him. No, Link, you have my permission  to do whatever you please.” Zelda sighed in melancholy.

“ If that's what you want, I won't protest. I will care for the horses.” Link said simply.

And Zelda smiled to him. Link figured she was happy he wasn't going to be with her for once, which was understandable because how long their connection ran throughout the duration of Calamity Ganon's terror. Link himself wished he could get a break—not from Zelda—but more so from his thoughts concerning Zelda.

So, Zelda was off trailing behind Sidon with a confident posture Link hadn't seen in quite a  long time . He didn't know why, but it made him smile a little.

 


	2. Bewildering Affairs

Link didn't expect the princess to be gone for so long. It was  nearly midnight , the horses put to rest, and yet, still no sign of the princess. Link had no doubt the princess was completely safe, and he didn't mind waiting all that much.

To pass the time, Link decided he'd make the climb to a nearby cliff solely to enjoy the view.

“Wow,” Link spoke to himself, leaning back onto the palms of his hands.

It was quite a view. From the top, Link could see the Divine Beast Vah Ruta still bravely looking over the Hyrule Castle.  He could see the blue-hued Zora's Domain in a distance, even some of the mingling Zoras. And when he looked up, all he could see was a sheet of black lit only by the stars that were shining bright.

With a sigh, Link leaned further onto his back and closed his eyes.

_It's weird how I can get to enjoy a view such as this one now that my duty is fulfilled._ Link thought to himself,  _Now that I think about it, I almost regret not stopping to relax every once in a while._ Link chuckled, shaking his head,  _But that's probably because I was too busy trying to fulfill my duty._

It was only a matter of moments before Link found himself dozing off, even as he tried to stave off the tiredness.

But just as Link was on the verge of losing consciousness, he heard something unusually loud that sounded like bombs exploding in the sky, and it made his body lurch in sudden panic. Was it Calamity Ganon? Was Ruta wreaking havoc once more?

Link turned is attention to the sky to locate the noise, and indeed, he saw something utterly perplexing. In a distance, Link could see an ominous globe of blue light which hung above the Hyrule castle, making some kind of ringing noise and producing obnoxious light sure to disturb all who slept.

Link then immediately turned his attention to the Zoras.

The princess! Was she alright?

Before he could jump off the cliff and inform princess Zelda, the ball of light started to glow more brightly. Link didn't stick around for too long after that, and just jumped down with obvious urgency.

 _Now, what could it be?_ Link panicked. He wasn't sure if he was ready or not to face any more trails. Especially not after all he went through.

Link didn't have to run far into Zora's Domain in order to find the princess. She was already outside, just as panicked as Link, though it was harder to tell through Link's stoicism.

“Link!” Zelda exclaimed in fear.

Link was running towards her as fast as he could, his heart pounding in time with his boots on the floor, but he lost his footing when there was another loud explosion-like sound followed by a tremor which shook the ground violently. Zelda screamed in fear and, through shaking vision, he could see her collapse to her knees. Link hit the floor as well, but his main focus kept him conscious. Zelda. Though Prince Sidon was beside her, Link knew Zelda needed him by her side.

The tremors soon subsided, but the confused terror did not. In fact, it only escalated when a shooting star of blue shot overhead towards the Divine Beast Vah Ruta. Link lifted himself to his knees, sword in his hand and courage in his eyes. Zelda stood up with the aid of the Zora prince, her gaze fixed on Link.

“Link!” she shouted again, looking into his eyes for an answer, “Are you hurt?”

Link shook his head as he gritted his teeth through the pain. Something was incredibly amiss, but it wasn't his physical condition.

“Princess,” Sidon's calming voice interrupted, “Please, let me take you and Link to safety.”

In a distance, nearly exactly as Sidon spoke, the Divine Beast Vah Ruta cried out, causing Link to jolt.

“Link, something has changed!” Zelda said with a quivering voice, eyes wide and tear-stained, “I...I don't know what it- something has changed!”

Link furrowed his brows, clutching his sword tighter, looking up to the Divine Beast who was now making a big ruckus.

“Something is wrong with Ruta.” Sidon said urgently.

“I must find out.” Link said, but groaned when Zelda grabbed his shoulder.

“No! You mustn't! You're hurt!” Zelda fussed.

She was right, Link reasoned, but how could he go against his very instinct to protect after something so unusual, perhaps even dangerous?

“I need to come with you!” Zelda insisted, turning quickly to Sidon, “Prince Sidon, please inform your father that I will not be attending to my bedchambers.”

“Princess?” Sidon tilted his head, confused.

“Link and I will make our way to the Divine Beast Vah Ruta to assess the situation.” Zelda said. She looked down to her hand with a focused expression, “I wonder...if it had something to do with my powers.” After a paused Zelda cleared her throat and dropped her hand, “Regardless, we're going to the Divine Beast. Please inform your father on that, too.”

Sidon looked worried, but he nodded nevertheless, “Of course, princess.”

“Link, let's hurry.”

Of course, Link wouldn't protest to that, so they started their way towards the Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

\---

Just slightly north of the East Reservoir Lake stood the elephant Divine Beast which served as a proud symbol of the Zora. The Beast was majestic, like all the others, but something about Ruta sent shivers down Link's spine.

The arrival at the foot of the Beast was daunting, to say the least. Vah Ruta has calmed since the strange occurrence in the sky, but that didn't ease Link's worries that Ruta may have been corrupted again.

Link held on tightly to the hilt of his sword, following Zelda as she took cautious steps closer to the monstrous thing.

Zelda was just at the Beast's feet, knee-deep in the water, her hand inching closer to Ruta. Link was right beside her, ready to shield her from danger. Ruta cried out when Zelda brushed her fingers on its metallic plates, but it didn't sound pained as it did when the Calamity plagued it. No, Ruta cooed as the princess petted it, seemingly happy to see the princess once more.

“Tell me, Ruta...” Zelda murmured, “What's wrong?”

There was no response, save for the gentle whirring of the Beast's ears. Link looked up to the machine, trying not to let his confusion show. It was undoubtedly odd. Why had this happened? Even the princess didn't seem to have the answer to that.

Well, that's what Link thought. That is, until he—and Zelda—heard the very familiar voice of their beloved Zora Champion.

“Hello, Link, Princess Zelda.”

Link turned quickly to look to her, Mipha, who was standing before them, trident in hand and a warming smile on her face.

“Mipha!” Zelda gasped, covering her mouth in complete awe and shock upon seeing the Zora Princess.

Mipha tilted her head as she giggled, her laugh like chimes in the wind, eyes closed serenely, “We haven't seen each other for quite a long while, haven't we, Princess?”

Link himself couldn't hold his mouth closed, and he couldn't stop the tears of joy from rolling down his cheeks either after taking sight of one of his most precious friends.

But perhaps the fact the shocked Zelda and Link the most was that Mipha...

Well, Link realized she wasn't exactly a spirit anymore.

\---

“How...how is this possible?” Zelda asked, “What...What happened?”

Her eyes were still wider than saucers, even as they began their way back to Zora's Domain together. Mipha looked to the princess with soft eyes and she shook her head gently.

“I don't understand it myself...” Mipha said, barely above a whisper, “It happened so suddenly. I – I was in the dark, alone, and I was sure my time in Hyrule was over, but suddenly, there was this light. And it guided me out of the darkness to here.” Mipha looked to Link, who was following the two girls from a close distance, “To the ones I love most.”

Link nodded, unsure on what to think. When Mipha stopped in her tracks, so did Link, and he stiffened when Mipha drew closer.

“You're hurt.” she said, placing a loving hand on Link's shoulder, “I will heal you when we get back to Zora's Domain.” Mipha said, then sighed, “You know...when I was in the darkness...the thing that- well, it's a little difficult to say...but...I couldn't help but think of you and if you were hurt. I'm...well...I'm happy to know you are safe.”

Link nodded again, adverting his gaze from Mipha shyly, “I...I, too, am pleased you are somehow— _somehow—_ here.”

Mipha's grip released from Link's shoulder and her smile grew wide. Without saying a word, she ran back to Zelda's side, giggling softly.

“Zora's Domain is so close.” Mipha said. She turned to look to her domain, her home, and sighed, “I can't believe how lucky I am, given the circumstances. I will finally be able to see my family again.”

And Zelda smiled, but Link knew—he felt her sadness, probably because he related to her. Mipha felt it, too. And it wasn't hard to guess that it was because Zelda was thinking of her very own family. Her father.

\---

No one moved or spoke when Mipha took her first steps inside Zora's Domain. The guards had dropped their weapons, tears of elation in their eyes as their bodies shook with disbelief that their beloved princess had finally returned. Surely, this couldn't be possible. Surely, it was a trick of the eye—their princess couldn't be alive and well, could she?

Sidon was waiting anxiously for Zelda and Link's return, too. What he didn't expect was the sight of his older sister striding towards him gracefully. She looked like a goddess from afar, her skin shimmering with rainwater and her yellow eyes illuminated by the moon. Sidon's jaw dropped.

Upon seeing her younger brother, Mipha stopped walking, her expression immediately flooded with emotion, and she looked away, sobbing. Sidon ran towards her, his eyes still not believing themselves.

“M-Mipha?” Sidon stuttered, halting just mere inches from his sibling. Sidon looked to Link, who nodded as if to give permission to Sidon to talk to her, then he adverted his focus back to his sister. Gently, he placed a hand on her covered shoulder, kneeling down to her height, “Mipha? Is...is it really...you?” Sidon asked, biting into his upper lip, tears evident in his gaze.

Mipha sniffled as she laughed with joy, turning to her brother and giving him a tearful embrace, “How I've missed you so, Sidon! I thought...I would never see you again!”

Sidon laughed loudly, clutching his sister tightly, “It's _more_ than a fulfilled wish just to see you, but it's the beyond the my dreams to be able to hug you again.”

Mipha cry-laughed, hiding her face on Sidon's shoulder, “I have so much to say. Your familiarity to me is nostalgic, yet you've changed so much. It makes me sad as it reminds me that- that I wasn't there to be the older sister you deserve. I'm sorry.”

“Mipha, please don't say that.” Sidon said, “Even though you weren't here,” Sidon pulled back, motioning to Zora's Domain, “You were here.” Sidon finished, placing his hand over his heart.

Mipha laughed, rubbing away tears on the underside of her wrist. Mipha looked back to Link and Zelda. Link smiled subtly, happy to see the beautiful reunion with Sidon. Link looked to Zelda at his side, and was pleased to see that she echoed the feeling, but perhaps the tears in her eyes were for other reasons.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mipha would have been an awesome older sister, I like to think.


	3. Retrouvailles

It wasn't long before Zelda left to sleep—the poor princess could barely stand on her own two feet. Link, however, wanted to talk to Mipha. It was odd—he never really liked talking at all, but after defeating Calamity Ganon, Link figured it would be nice to converse with the newly revived Mipha, even just for a little.

Mipha, of course, first made her way up to her father. It took quite a while due to the fact Mipha felt the need to reconnect with her people, which was wholly understandable.

When Mipha finally reached the plaza, she stood dead in her tracks. Link nor Sidon noticed why at first, but then they realized she was looking at her very own statue. A tribute to her. A proud monument of the Zora that displayed their undying adoration for their princess. Mipha couldn't resist as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

It was nearly dawn when Mipha made it to her father, Muzu beside him. Link was too exhausted to listen to the king speak to his daughter, though the reunion be cheerful. Perhaps it was all the emotion strain of the day that wore him out. Regardless, Link decided to stay behind on the step to rest a bit.

Indistinctly, he could hear the conversation between the family, with the addition of Muzu, of course. The sounds soon became tuned out of his mind as Link looked up to the oranging sky, and he wondered. What _was_ that ball of light over the Hyrule Castle? Could it be the reason Mipha was here, alive and well? And what of the other Champions? Perhaps his other fellow comrades, Urbosa, Daruk, and Revali were brought back from death as well?

Link pondered on what he would do, should that be the case. To tell truth, he dearly missed all of them, even Revali. If he had the chance to see Daruk again, he would no doubt hug the Goron. After all, Daruk partially felt, to Link, like a fatherly figure. If he were to see Urbosa, no doubt would he hug her, too. She was always very caring. It seemed like the Gerudo inherited maternal instincts, and that showed through in Urbosa. Link knew she would want to see Zelda again, too. And Revali...well, Link knew the Rito Champion wouldn't want a hug. Link would be quite pleased to be in company of Revali, despite their initial snarky meeting. He did still have the Rito's begrudged respect, at least.

Link yawned and stretched his arms, wincing when he pulled back his injured shoulder too far. He massaged it to ease the pain, but it otherwise didn't bother him.

Link took one last look in the sky and sighed. How he wondered where Zelda wanted to go next...

\---

“Link.”

There was a gentle nudge.

“Link.”

Link blinked his eyes open, still tired despite the rest. Link looked to the person above him, Mipha, who was looking down on him with a worried stare.

“Are you alright?” she asked whilst holding the back of his head, “Did you hurt yourself?”

Link's fingertips gripped the Zora to hoist himself up into a sitting position and he shook his head. Mipha smiled with a relived sigh, and she left her hand on his shoulder.

“Good.” Mipha said, sitting herself comfortably beside Link. Suddenly, a blue aura projected from her hand, and a static-y warmth shot through Link's shoulder. Link jolted, but not because it hurt, but more so because he was shocked he would remember _that exact feeling_. “I'm sorry, Link. My healing powers have yet to fully return to me.”

Link blinked to her in surprise, “R-Return to you?”

Mipha focused heavily on Link's shoulder, “Mm, yes. It seems that the balance of the world declares I must have my powers returned to me.”

“Oh,” Link looked to his hand, wondering, “Do you think...No, nevermind. There's no way of knowing for sure.”

“Hm.” Mipha hummed, her fingertips leaving from Link's shoulder, “Alright. All better?”

Link nodded, rubbing the sore spots that usually came with Mipha's healing.

“So you know, I was talking to my father earlier,” Mipha looked away, her hands fiddling, “And he told me...he gave you the armor, well...the armor I made you.” Mipha looked to Link shyly, blushing.

“He did.” Link said, “I used it to appease to Vah Ruta. It fit me well. Thank you.”

“...” Mipha paused, “Then, I assume you understand my...feelings towards you.” Mipha said as her gaze dropped to the floor.

Link looked to her apologetically, nudging her shoulder to get her attention, “No one can replace you, Mipha.” Link said carefully, “You will always have a special place in my heart, as do the other Champions.”

For a brief second, Mipha looked hopeful, her eyes shimmering. Link looked to her apologetically, realizing he never really gave much thought to actually talking to Mipha about her feelings, nor did he imagine how hard it could be. He loved her very much, of course, but who wouldn't? She was deserving of his love, but he wasn't sure he could echo that sentiment. Link, after all, was a different person when he woke from a hundred-year stasis. He had no recollection of her. Yet, her feelings were constant.

“I'm sorry, Mipha.” Link said, “I don't know if I can stay here, with you. I don't think I can with anybody. I don't remember...anything.” Link dropped his head in his hands, “I'm sorry. I want nothing more than to remember. I know we were good friends, that's what everyone told me, but I can't feel that.”

Mipha looked away, but her smile still stayed on her lips, “You need not to apologize for something you can't control.” Mipha looked back to him, her face still hopeful, “Perhaps we truly aren't meant to be. Or perhaps...we can begin to spend more time together?”

Link smiled, “I would enjoy that.”

Mipha laughed joyfully, wrapping her arms around Link's neck, “Thank you, Link!”

Link hugged her back tightly, fingertips pressed onto her rubbery skin and the smell of the sea filling his nose. Link took in these qualities, feeling a great need to hold on to them close. A need to hold Mipha close.

“Well, then,” said a voice that belonged neither to Link nor Mipha. Immediately, Link and Mipha broke the embrace, snapping their head to the direction of the voice with widened eyes. Before them stood Princess Zelda, a bright smile on her lips and two hands on her hips, “It's nice to see the two of you finally reunited properly.”

“Yes...” Mipha blushed, reverting to fiddling with her hands.

“Link, I have more matters I would like to speak to you about,” Zelda said, her smile drooping, “I heard the voice again...in my dream. My presence is no longer needed at Zora's Domain. I have vague feelings on where to go next. There are three directions.”

“Three directions where, Princess?”

Zelda furrowed her brows, “I'm not sure. One keeps moving, getting closer, but just as is nears the Domain, it makes itself scarce. The other is on higher elevation, but it's easier to follow because it's somehow _bigger_. The last is the farthest away, but the feeling is the strongest, as if I have a deep connection with this...objective.”

“Which way do you want to go, Princess?” Link asked.

Zelda sighed, eyebrows still knitted in focus, “I would like to follow the inconsistent one. The moment it gets close, we follow it back to where it hides.”

“Would you like for me to prepare the horses, Princess?”

Zelda smiled, brushing her hair back, “That would be very thoughtful of you to do, yes.”

Link got up from his spot on the stairs and gave Zelda a nod, “Please alert me when the objective nears.”

“Of course-”

“Princess!” Mipha said, catching Zelda's attention, “Um...If...if you don't mind...I would...well, you see, I would like very much to accompany you...and Link...on your journeys...”

Princess Zelda brought her hand to her chin as if to ponder, but it didn't seem to Link like she gave it much thought, “Of course you may come, Mipha. We would be overjoyed if you would join us.”

Mipha grinned wider than Link had ever seen her grin before, and she bowed thankfully, “Thank you, Princess.”

“You don't have to thank me, Princess.” Zelda said, smiling for a second before it faded, her eyes turning serious, “This thing moves fast. Princess Mipha, please say your goodbyes among your people, we won't have much time to linger.”

Mipha sighed dejectedly, and if Zelda and Link didn't know any better, they would tell her to stay, but it was apparent she wanted to come.

“I will.” Mipha said, standing up and heading back to the throne room, “Please don't depart without me.”

Zelda nodded, then turned her attention back to her appointed knight, “On the subject of caring for horses...I also figure it would be a nice thing to get Mipha her own.”

Link nodded in agreement. He would find the perfect horse for Mipha.

“I will prepare for the journey. Let's hurry. They objective is on its way.”

\---

Zelda was right. By the time Link had finished collecting and preparing their modes of transportation, Zelda was running in his direction, arms full of notebooks and study material.

“Link! Link! It draws near!” Zelda shouted, “We must hurry. Where is Mipha?”

Link shook his head and made a sound which told the princess ' _I don't know_.' Just as if on cue, Mipha ran to their side, trident strapped onto her back, sash and jewelery on display, and a satchel of necessities hung on her hip.

“I heard your distress, Princess,” Mipha said, “Is it time to go?”

Zelda nodded quickly as she loaded her steed with the things she held in her arms, “Let's go.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Mipha rn ok?


	4. Second Impression

Finding the objective was impossible.

Zelda was competent in using her powers, Link knew this, but she couldn't seem to make up her mind on where their objective was...as if it wasn't there in the first place. As expected, as soon as they got close, it started to drift away. The group followed Zelda as the objective traveled.

When Zelda said it moved inconsistently, it really did. Sometimes, the objective would just stay in one spot, normally when they were passing a forest, Link noticed, before continuing to move away from the trio. Sometimes, the trio would stray ahead a little too far from the objective's path and would have to retrace their steps to reclaim their progress. It drove Link to experience a frustration he hadn't felt in a while, ever since trying to best one of the Calamity Blights. Enough to feel anxious but not enough to consider giving up.

It was dusk by the time Mipha, Zelda, and Link crossed the Hyrule Field towards Tabantha and _still_ no sign of Zelda's 'feeling.' Well, that's when they decided to stop for the night. The objective didn't, and Zelda felt distraught when it grew further away. Link could only convince her with Mipha's help—it was late, and she must've been exhausted.

“I have so cooked foods if you would like,” Link said, offering some fried wild greens to the princesses.

“Thank you, but I'm not hungry.” said Mipha, pulling out a textbook from her satchel.

Zelda took the greens and pulled up her Shiekah Slate, but Link knew she was irked by the lack of progress being made. Link sat down with a huff, his sword resting on his knees as he took a bite from a baked apple.

“If it continues in this direction, we'll arrive at Rito Village.” Zelda mumbled to herself, “I pray to the Goddess Hylia we won't find ourselves deep in the Hebra Mountains. They are terribly cold this time of year.”

Link nodded. Mipha inhaled sharply.

“I won't be able to go to Rito Village. I'm not made to withstand extremes in weather.” Mipha said, and shivered as if to prove her point.

Link handed his doublet to her. Mipha smiled warmly and took it with care.

“Thank you, Link.”

“We should rest.” Zelda said, putting her Sheikah Slate back on her hip, “We need to wake up early to make up for the lost time.”

“Of course, Princess.” Mipha said, closing the book which rested on her lap.

Link nodded, though he didn't have any intentions of sleeping. Someone had to keep guard, after all.

\---

The night was a bitterly cold one. It was quite uneventful, too, making Link wonder if enemies posed a threat still, now that Calamity Ganon was disposed of.

Despite this, Link stood by the fire with weary eyes until it dwindled to weak embers. It was still his duty to serve the princesses, just as he promised.

Link raised his gaze to the sky and grunted softly. It was nearing sunrise, the first light of day beginning to make itself known on the green leaves of the trees above. Link turned his attention to the horses beginning to stir, then to the princesses sleeping soundly.

It was around four in the morning. Maybe that was too early to wake the princesses, Link considered, though Princess Zelda did indirectly give him orders to wake her up the earliest possible. Link looked out in a distance. They still had quite a ways to go.

Link knelt down in front of Zelda, his hand placed on her shoulder as he shook her gently to wake her up. Zelda moaned in protest, but sleepily sat up from the ground she slept on. With a big yawn, Zelda raised her hands to the sky.

“What...what is it, Link?” Zelda asked, “Are we...under attack?”

Link shook his head, then pointed to the sky, motioning to the sunrise.

“Thank you, Link.” Zelda said and yawned again, “I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Link moved to Mipha's side and repeated the same motion as he had done to Zelda. Mipha stirred more pleasantly, rising to her feet as soon as her bright eyes opened.

“Is it time to move already?” Mipha asked, her voice groggy still with sleep.

Link looked to Zelda, who nodded. “But only after prior preparations. Please, eat.”

Link rifled through his pouch to retrieve an eclectic collection of fruits which he then offered to either princess. Zelda reached over to snatch her share of food and Mipha daintily took several wildberries with cautious fingers. Link scarfed down the rest of the fruit, beginning to feel revitalized by the food in his stomach.

“Alright.” Zelda said, taking a bite from the apple in her hand, “We'll need to move quickly.” She reached into her pouch of necessities and pulled out a hair-tie to pull the bird's nest of her hair into a neat ponytail. “Mipha, how are you faring? Are you fine enough to endure the cold?”

“I think so.” Mipha said with a smile, and dilly-dallied with the soft sleeve of the doublet.

“Link, would you be so kind as to pack my things onto my horse?” Zelda requested, “I need time to recalibrate before we go.”

Link gave Zelda a nod and began collecting Zelda's things as Zelda began praying softly to the goddess Hylia. Mipha is by Link's side at an instant, hauling the Princess' studying material in her arms before handing them to Link. Link smiled to Mipha in thanks, relieving the petite princess from the weight of the resources, to which Mipha responds with a subtle blush which darkens her cheeks.

“...And please continue to help me protect my family—the kind Mipha and the courageous Link—as well as the rest of Hyrule, my people. Thank you.” Zelda stood up, dropping her hands from her chest and looking to the Zora Princess and her appointed knight, “I'm ready to go now. Let's mount. We have a ways to go...” Zelda hopped on Storm with the help of Link, who quickly retreated to help Mipha up on her own horse.

“Good boy, Zosterae.” Mipha cooed, petting the animal like she would a child.

Zelda kept her focus on Link as he mounted Epona, but turned to look at the Shiekah Slate she pulled from her hip.

“I have good news.” Zelda said, “The objective hasn't reached the Hebra regions yet. In fact, it seems to be stopped almost exactly where Rito Village sits.”

Mipha gasps softly, earning Hyrule's princess' immediate attention.

“What is it now, Mipha?” Zelda inquired in alarm, but Mipha did not seem on edge.

“Princess,” Mipha began, a thoughtful look in her eye, “I don't mean to...presume...but...I am no longer a spirit, correct?”

“Yes...Where is this getting to?”

“Well...seeing how I am no longer forced to my spirit form...it raises the question...of whether I am the only one free, if you understand, Princess.” Mipha paused, glancing quickly to Link at her flank. “After all...there were...five Champions, were there not?”

Zelda's eyes grew wider than saucers, mouth agape. It took a while for the princess to collect herself once more. “You...don't mean to suggest we've been tracking...another Champion—Revali—do you?”

“I...I'm not sure.” Mipha hesitated, “Find it in your heart. What does it say?”

Zelda, visibly perturbed with frustration, began to focus on something that cannot be seen, upon Mipha's suggestions. There was a moment of silence as Zelda tried her best to find what Mipha was referring to, but there was nothing to be found and Zelda shook her head with a sigh of dejection.

“Nothing. I'm sorry.” Zelda sighed again, “It seems my powers are less than they used to be.”

Mipha leaned closer to Zelda, reaching out to touch the sorry princess' arm. “The effort you put in is where credit is due.”

“Your words never cease to encourage, princess.” Zelda said with a weak smile, “Your people are lucky to have you as their leader.”

“As I am lucky to have you as my friend.” Mipha continued sweetly, reflecting a bright smile to Zelda.

Zelda nodded, her posture less pitiful, and she steered her steed towards Rito's Peak. “It won't take long to get to our destination, just as long as we continue to travel northwest. Right, Link?”

Link nodded in affirmative. Zelda took the lead, and in no time, the trio begin back on the trail headed towards Rito Village.

\---

When they arrived at the Rito stable, they boarded their horses and decided to take the remainder of the trip on foot. After all, it was only a few bridges away and it was the princess' order as well.

“It's been a while since I last visited the Rito. Well,” Zelda tittered with a shake of her head, “I suppose 'a while' is an understatement. I want to make a good impression, is all.”

Mipha nodded in understanding. “We'll follow your lead, princess.”

Zelda righted her posture assertively, then stomped off towards the bridges, Link and Mipha close behind.

The first one to see them was the guard at the entry named Mazli. At first sight of the trio, Mazli dropped his feathered spear, mouth open in shock. Zelda hesitated in coming closer. Mazli reached out to the princess as if to see whether she was actually there and not just an apparition of his own imagination.

“Princess Zelda?” Mazli squawked, “Is that really you?”

Zelda inhaled, replying softly, “Yes.”

“By the Goddesses!! It is truly you!! After all these years!...And you have Princess Mipha with you, too!” Mazli continued to notice, winged hand resting on his forehead, “How is this possible?”

“We're not too sure ourselves...” Mipha responded, “It must be a blessing from the Goddess Hylia...”

Mazli exhaled, dropping his wing from his head, “This is all too surreal...What an eventful morning!”

“I don't mean to be rude, but I would like for us to be permitted entry, if you don't mind.” Zelda spoke up, to which Mazli nodded quickly and motioned towards the entrance's arch.

“Of course, of course.” Mazli said, “Shall I alert the Elder of your presence?”

“That would be deeply appreciated, thank you.” Zelda said, taking a few steps up the stairs.

Mazli took to the sky in an instant as Link and Mipha continued to follow Zelda. Halfway up the stairs, Zelda stopped abruptly, turning towards her companions.

“If you would like, you don't have to follow me. I plan on taking in the sights before heading towards, well...you know.” Zelda walked up to the railed opening, brushing her fingers on the smooth wood. “Before we find the objective. Revali, as we guess.”

“Of course, princess. You must take your time in order to heal.” Mipha said as she placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder, “You deserve it.”

Zelda smiled in Mipha's direction then turned her focus back to the view of Tabantha.

“Or maybe not.” Zelda sighed, relieving the railing of her touch, “I need to fulfill my role as ambassador. And a polite one, at that.”

Mipha nodded again, still understanding.

“Let's continue. The Elder is most positively waiting for us.” Zelda said.

And so they continued up, passing the inn, the Slippery Falcon, and the clothes shop as they got to higher elevation. They passed Harth's house on the way up, too, and dropped in for a brief moment to greet him. In that brief moment, Link realized Harth was in the middle of crafting a very specific, unique bow which seemed to confirm everything Zelda, Mipha, and himself were all suspecting. Unless Harth wanted his own replica of the Great Eagle's Bow, Link didn't know what screamed 'Revali' louder.

And then they arrived to Revali's Landing. And it takes Link absolutely no time to notice the sole figure standing on the landing's railing. Zelda and Mipha were too preoccupied with their conversation to notice until Link nudged them to get their attention.

“What is it, Li-” Zelda asked, but stopped when she followed the direction of Link's pointed finger. Towards the figure that was obviously, familiarly the great Rito Champion dubbed Revali.

“Revali.” Mipha gaped, her eyes sparkling with the anticipation of seeing her friend again.

Link was the first to step onto the landing, which instantly earned Revali's attention. Revali turned to look at the intruder of his serenity with a curious gaze, but stopped dead in his tracks when he realized just exactly _who_ was intruding.

“Well, I'll be.” Revali mumbled in surprise, envy-green eyes wide in surprise, “If it isn't our favorite Hylian Champion, Link.”

Revali nodded in greeting to Link, then looked passed Link's shoulder to observe the two princesses staring at him in awe.

“Princess Zelda.” Revali neared, arms behind his back, “It has been a long time since you last graced Rito Village with your presence. Far too long, I'm afraid. I would be lying if I said I haven't missed the light of your smile,” Revali patted down some of his feathers, smirking a little, “And we both know I'm above things such as lying.”

Zelda laughed, wiping away the tears from the corners of her eyes. “It's nice to see you are faring well, Revali.”

“Considering I've been deceased for over a hundred years, yes.” Revali nodded haughtily, then looked to Mipha, “And, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes. Our dear little Mipha.”

Mipha giggled shyly, hiding her face in her hands, “Don't flatter me so, Revali.”

Revali let out a triumphant 'hmph,' then turned back to Zelda.

“So tell me, princess, what compelled you to come to visit me here?” Revali asked, to which Zelda replied by placing her hand on his chest.

“You. You're the objective.”

“Ah.” Revali nodded, but the look of uncertainty in his eyes were clear. “Well, regardless, you are welcomed.” Revali took a step back, looking to Link, then to the two princesses, “Ahem...So, I assume you haven't spoken with the Elder?”

“We were on our way.” Zelda said.

Revali nodded again, “Alright, alright. Allow me to escort you, please.”

“That's very kind of you, thank you.” Zelda said, following Revali as he led them up to the Elder's roost.

Link had no problem following the Rito Champion. In fact, he was feeling quite cheerful after his reunion with Revali. It was odd of his to think how much he truly missed someone who was less than willing to interact with him, but...

Link supposed a lot of things could change in the span of one hundred years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I'm basically 'testing the waters' for each character. Revali will be an interesting addition.


	5. A Conversation With a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teba and Link converse with each other.

After a meeting with the Rito Elder, a banquet was put together by the Rito tribe to welcome the heroine, as well as the three other champions who have somehow come back from the dead. Even Link participated best he could, but what he could conjure with hyrule herb and staminoka was far less elegant than the food of the Rito. At least, that's how Revali put it.

With the weight of the world off everyone's shoulder, Link realized how much more relaxed everyone was, even himself. Zelda was finally taking it slow. Mipha was able to talk to everyone now, as opposed to hanging around Zelda just in case the worst was to happen. And Revali, he was still the same old character, but Link knew Revali found comfort it being home without the threat of death looming over the entire kingdom.

Anyway, the banquet took place atop Revali's Landing, and was filled the many dishes of traditional Rito food, mostly a mixture of fish, fruit, and bread. Link politely took his portion before receding from the crowd, watching.

He found himself not alone, however, because soon, he was joined by a snow-feathered Rito warrior, one he knew fondly as Teba, the one who helped him tame Medoh.

“Thank you.” was the first thing Teba said as he approached. He smiled a little and cleared his throat, “You have done a lot for me, more than you know. I cannot fully express in words my gratefulness.”

“I am glad,” Link said, popping a sauteed wildberry into his mouth, “I couldn't have done it without the help of so many others along the way.” Link paused for a moment, pondering, “But I have to tell the truth, I was not the one to save the world. I will happily give the Princess all the credit for saving her own kingdom.”

Teba scoffed, but then nodded, “I suppose you're right. There are tales- songs of her being trapped in the heart of Hyrule Castle, keeping Ganon at bay with her sacred power for one hundred years.”

“And it's true.”

Teba hmmed in agreement, and looked to the sky, “But I am being serious, as I always am. Zelda may have saved the world, but do not dismiss it when I credit you for saving all that I love dearly. My friends, my family, my village. Everything.”

Link smiled, “I wouldn't have let it happen any other way.”

Teba chuckled, using the tip of his beak to pull off a piece of fish from the bone. He looked to Revali, who was amongst the Rito children, regaling them of his heroic tale of battling Windblight.

“I looked up to him when I was younger,” Teba mentioned, pointing with the grey tip of his wing, “It's odd to see him now, in the flesh, after so many years of fantasizing of meeting him.” Teba sighed, “I've always aspired to reach the level of his skill.” Teba laughed, “I suppose it's a good thing I let that childhood dream go, or I would have been heavily disappointed in myself.”

“You should talk to him.” Link suggested, “I'm sure he would be more than pleased to speak of himself.” Link quickly added, “Not that that's a bad, and he certainly merits it, being the most esteemed warrior in your history.”

Teba laughed again, eying Link with an uncharacteristically mischievous look, “Do I detect a bitterness in your words?”

Link laughed along and replied, “No, but you might find some in his.” Link continued to laugh with Teba until the two's laughter died down, and he said, “No, no, I jest. I'd like to believe we're past that.”

Teba hmmed, “Yeah.” he inhaled greatly, then turned to face Link, giving him a strong pat on the shoulder, “It was nice to see you again, Link. The village has missed you.”

“Thank you.”

“So has my son, as a matter of fact.” Teba muttered under his breath thoughtfully, “But, nevermind. I shall leave you alone for now. You seem exhausted.”

In fact, Link never realized his exhaustion before, but with Teba's words which rung in his head, Link was tempted to yawn and head to the inn for a good night's sleep. But he didn't, and merely smiled and nodded at Teba's astute observation.

“I shall see you again, perhaps in the morning, if you decide to stay at the inn.” Teba said, “My wife, Saki, has been meaning to tell you that you are always welcomed to our household, if you would like. You and your troupe. You can come tomorrow morning for breakfast, even, if you'd like. Her suggestion.”

Link's smile grew wider, “I would love to. It depends on the plans of the Princess, but I think she'll find it quite alright.”

Teba mirrored Link's smile, almost relieved.

“Great.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave this here for now...still swamped with school ^^;  
> I realized just now Teba should be shocked to hear Link speak, but oh well.


End file.
